When The Crow Flys
by Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto
Summary: Laughter can make it all better, and then make you feel worse, or even like an idiot in just a sentence or a simple glance. It funny and simple, really. But so delicate. Just like the emotion can be built up with a simple sentence, it can also be taken downward the same way. I never guessed that that would be the last time I would true fully laugh out loud. Slow Chapter Output!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own tsubasa chronicle or +anima or anything under those topics but... The plot and occs (maybe) and phone this fanfic's written on are MINE! I have a written phone copyright! *shows***

**Anyway... *stuffs paper away***

**When the crow flies**

**By: Jinnxe**

**Chapter one: The dance of the sky**

**~ Kingdom of Porieport~**

"There once was a princess," a man started, "she was beautiful and kind. She also had the most amazing emerald green eyes. So amazing that even thieves mistook them for rich gems. Do you know who that is, my sweet cherry blossom?" he asked directing his voice to a teenage girl standing next to his red chair. She sighed loudly, "Yes father, I know who she is. You used to ask me that every day at breakfast time. Can I leave now?" "Yes you may Sakura, but be safe; no one wants the princess to be hurt," her father replied in a _matter of fact _way.

**+ Kingdom of Sailand+**

"Myrrha! Class is starting don't be late again!" a lady yelled at a wooden door. There was a muffled sigh, "Okay Aunt Victoria, I'm going. Don't get your hair in a mess." there was a click of a lock on the door as a pale teenager with silver hair and stunning ocean blue eyes emerged from the room. The woman stopped for a moment to think _I know I just saw Myrrha yesterday, but I just can't seem to get used to how feminine he looks! His skin is so fair and pail you'd even think he was a princess at first sight not a prince. _She let out a slight laugh at that last thought confusing the silver boy slightly. He shrugged it off rudely and trotted off to meet his teacher outside with the other princes under the great oak next to a pond for class.

A red headed lady suddenly looked up at the sound of the prince's sudden approach. "Ah Myrrha, we were waiting on you. Now let us start are lesson shall we? Myrrha you can sit next to Keane," she said gesturing towards the other smiling prince.

That made the prince think _I just can't believe it, how nice Keane can be but how demonic his mother Lady Dylana can be! That woman hates me I can see that just as easily as day. I won't be surprised if one day she actually will try to hurt me physically instead of mentally, maybe even killing me... Yeah that is a little harsh but so is she so that's just the cold hard truth, what goes around comes around, _he thought harshly as he cringed at the thought of being murdered.

Inside the castle Lady Victoria was talking to a slender blonde woman and said, "Lady Dylana what do you think? All is well in the other kingdom." "How is that even possible? I tried my best to sabotage their government!" she almost yelled in rage with a malicious tint to her voice. "I'm sorry my lady, but that is what our spies have gathered from our current time," she tried to calm her down using a calm voice but she just hoped that Lady Dylana didn't hear the fear in her voice when she talked.

**~ Porieport~**

Somewhere outside the palace was the emerald eyed princess named Sakura who was sitting down talking to a raven hair girl. (**A.n. Guess who? :) **"Tomoyo! I haven't seen you in forever!" she said calmly playing with the end of her dress scaring the living soul from her when she suddenly jumped up without warning grabbing her into a tight but friendly bear hug. "My goodness Sakura! I saw you just yesterday for crying out loud! To think you were a princess to act like this." Tomoyo said just muttering out the last part.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked "you want another hug?" "Um... No thanks Sakura I was just saying not to scare my little protégé here," she said shifting to see a clearly frightened twelve year old girl. "Um nice to meet you Princess Sakura, my name is Nana Alba," Nana said as she bowed slightly, throwing around her light brown hair slightly. "No need to bow Nana, I'm just an old friend here to pick up something for my brother. Since after all Tomoyo makes stuff for royalty. Be careful, Touya likes to be picky sometimes." Sakura warned giggling at the same time.

All of a sudden the cheer was sucked out of the room as Sakura ran outside with the most frightened face Tomoyo has ever seen. When she got outside the shop, Tomoyo and Nana tailed her. Then as they were running to catch up with her she saw others chasing her as well. _Probably palace guards trying to make her come back for dinner,_ Tomoyo thought still running with Nana. Then suddenly the streets got darker but not because it was nighttime but for some other reason. Barely able to see anything anymore Tomoyo grasped Nana's hand because she didn't want the new girl to be lost in the back of the kingdom. Then before they knew it they saw no signs of Sakura or the other people. Noticing that they were actually closer to the palace then she thought Tomoyo ran (with Nana) towards it to make sure the guards helped her get home through the darkness.

**+ Sailand +**

Sighing Myrrha fell onto his bed. Every day was the same... Wake up, go to class, then study for being crown prince, wait to talk to father and mother, then sleep and repeat. Then all of a sudden Keane ran into his room. "Myrrha! The guards are saying that something's wrong! Do you know what it is?" Myrrha just shook his head tirelessly. "Well there are these men at the gates and they are asking to see you. Most of them are in lab coats... Just wondering if you knew about them." Keane said in a frightened tone. Once again Myrrha shook his head but said, "Sorry Keane I have no clue who those people are and I hope I never will." the boys kept on talking and making theories to as why those people were there. But behind the door there was a boy, he looked older than Myrrha but looked more childish. He was eavesdropping on their conversation constantly flinging his black braided head of hair around, his eyes shining through the darkness. He thought, _this will be some news for Fly. Yes... he will love to hear all about this._

After their conversation ended it was about 6 am so almost on queue they both passed out on Myrrha's bed snoring louder than the boiler rooms with too much coal.

_My goodness! How loud can people really snore? I bet if there was a bomb they wouldn't notice till they fell onto debris! _The black haired boy thought walking away from the room as quietly as possible. "Halt! You there! Why are you here?" one of the guards asked him also giving him a heart attack. _Well I've done it now..._he thought before sprinting as best as he could to get outside. There were nine guards tailing him not so far behind. When he reached the front entrance he shoved the door open with all his might, ran across the drawbridge and stopped. Just. Stopped. Looking at the confusion on the guard's faces he smiled and told them, "Hah! Looks like you're dumber than I thought! Bye bye!" then suddenly black feathers traveled down his arms, leaving his shoulders alone, and sprouting amazing black wings from his back. He stood there a minute more looking at the even more dumbfound faces and then took off.

Spotting a group of about thirteen people wearing white overcoats he flapped his dark wings and flew down to them. "Hello Cooro. How was the trip?" one of the men greeted him happily. "Hey fly! I had lots of fun! You should have seen those guards faces when I took off it was priceless!" Cooro happily told the man 'Fly.' "Good now tell us what you found out." one of the other men ordered. Cooro frowned and told him everything that he heard.

**~ Porieport ~**

"My lord!" one of the guards yelled at Lord Clow. "What is it Shawn?" Lord Clow asked inquisitively. "We found princess Sakura near the castle hurt badly with tons of gaping wounds!" he replied. "WHAT? Bring her here this instant!" Lord Clow nearly screamed as the guard bowed and ran out to get his injured daughter. The guard namely Shawn, went to go help the princess he returned to the previous place he was at and realized she wasn't alone anymore... There were people surrounding her like moths to light. Now the princess looked even worse than a few minutes ago also the fact of her being passed out. All of a sudden the scientists flinched and backed up because the princess awoke.

Looking up she faintly saw black wings circling her above. _So this is what it is like to die?_ She thought grimly frowning. _ It would be nice if I could fly before I go. Then everything would be alright definitely it would be. How nice it would feel to flap my wings and soar through the endless sea-like sky and feel the wind caress my cheek. _She then tried to get away from the scientists with her dream in mind, running slightly then getting pulled back to the ground. "NO!" she screamed as Shawn woke to reality and started towards her. Then with no warning the princess broke away from the men flapping her dream-like wings heading towards the other winged creature. Every one gasped and stared in awe, well not everyone, Shawn stared in horror as their princess flew higher in the air with a little struggle. "no. no. no! The princess just can't be a +anima! No! Now the kingdom will be shunned for our newly cross princess," Shawn murmured into his hands, now rocking back and forth in the fetal position. "But... She looks every bit an angel as she seemed she was, with those beautiful pearl-white wings stretching far away towards the sky. Maybe we can say that she is an angel because of her studies as a royal priestess and beliefs made her that way," Shawn rambled on still rocking back and forth.

Meanwhile up in the sky, the princess was flying slowly upwards towards the black wings. But she saw something she didn't believe one bit.

**So... This is my new story. Sorry I'm trying to update my other story Sakura's big surprise, but I just had this great idea for my new favorite manga +anima. And sorry about the EXTREMELY SLOW updates it's just because it's like...summer... And all that stuff... And a girl can do stuff ;3 well thanks for reading and I'll try to get up the next chappie sooner than a year ^^ and if you were wondering this story has NO space travel, Yuuko, clones, or confusing logic..Just people with wings and stuff ;3 not to sound like a beggar but.. Know what I'm going to be one... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Nahh didn't work.. Anyway X3 please review and I'll give you... Let me think... *looks around* complimentary chapters with a chick o stick. Yup a Chico stick x3 forget cookies or Mentos or smarty's BRING ON THE CHICO STICKS! ;) So... My dear reader who dared to read my author note I thank you *bow* *fall* ite ite ite... There was a wall there -.- till my next chappie this is Jinnxe saying BAI BAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: EPIC BIG CHAPTER AHEAD~! **_**You has been warned~! :3 **_

**Chapter Two: Life's Won and Life's Lost.**

That morning I woke of a wonderful dream that kept me wondering afterwards, 'what was that?' giving up the idea of sleep, I propped myself up on my elbows on my bed. I took a great big yawn and some after-dream tears fell from my eyes. I just batted them away from my face with a swipe of my thin hand, and let a yawn bellow out into the deathly quiet room.

As I glanced around my large room, I noticed a boy with long red hair snuggled up next to where I was previously sleeping. And he was snoring, with his mouth agape, as if he was yelling into a loud voice changer. The way he snored was so deep and morbid; I could have easily thought he was a demon, if I didn't know any better. _My gosh, how does he sleep like that?!_ I thought to myself. Normally, I would rouse the mongrel, make him get dressed, and have him go meet our teacher, but this time I graciously let him sleep.

I looked over at my chestnut colored dresser and noticed one of the maids had put out some clothing for me to wear while we were sleeping. It was a tee-shirt with some faded jeans. I was happy they remembered that I strictly told them 'NO FREAKING IMPERIAL LOOKING CLOTHING!' so they let me wear not-so-fancy stuff (even though the shirt was still that way but whatever).

I pulled my shirt I had previously been wearing off, revealing more ghost-pale skin from staying inside reading a lot, then pulled the shirt over my upper body and did the same, taking off my slacks and replacing them with the jeans. I then, went to my closet and pulled out a pair of ankle socks and some tennis shoes out and put them over my small size four feet and walked outside of the bedroom and closed the door.

_ I wonder what sens-_ my thoughts were cut off by an obnoxious snore ripping through the air. _I __so_ _hope I didn't snore like him, if I did, no wonder everyone was awake before us!_ I glared at the door as if I could see his body sprawled on top of my bed through it. I looked at a clock on the hall's wall and noticed it said **9:00 a.m.,** basically saying that if I didn't hurry up teacher would not be happy when I arrived in the courtyard. I then took off in a sprint, but not without watching for spying princesses or children, towards the little place my teacher would teach all of us 'young princes.'

When I reached the meeting place, no one was there. The oak bench under a tree did have a note tied to it, and coincidentally it was addressed to one person, Yes, me. It read in fancy script:

_**Dear Myrrha,**_

_** I am writing you this letter so you know what's going on. There has been a summon for me and most other adults to the Kingdom of Clow, so I won't be able to teach any of you for a while, a week at the very most. Though I sincerely don't wish it, it might take longer. I know your probably thinking, ' why must teacher disappear suddenly then leave a note about how much I want to be with all of you,' but it's actually more important than I can tell. Well I don't have a lot to inform you, for of which I have no notion of the reason of my summons, but rumor has it from the servants, that the princess was harmed by some suspicious people. I must warn you as well, if you hear or see people adorned in raggedy white robes, do **__**not**__** let them talk to you or even see you. I have a feeling that they are working for someone inside, like for Mistress D. for example. Just **__**stay away **__**no matter what, just do. Please inform the others as well.**_

_**P.s. I forgot to mention also, why I wrote a note to only you in the first place. Well, you would most likely be the only one to even wake up and arrive on time (like usual)and if not, the others would pick up this letter and stare dumbfounded at the elegant words like midgets with cookies and cream chocolate.**_

_**P.p.s have fun waking Keane up!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_** Teacher**_

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I yelled out loud utterly lost. Though I wasn't lost because of Teacher's word choice, but in the topic of the paper. "So, Teacher was summoned to Kingdom Clow to see their princess and to 'watch out for the silky white robed people'? What is this, an installment of a new theatrical drama with the star being me? I sure hope not! I _hate_ those with a freaking burning passion so hot that not even lightning could even be compared to it!"

From my yelling, almost everyone stopped in their tracks and took a glance at me with confusion crossing their faces, and then they turned away from me and continued their work eagerly.

I was in the air, drifting swiftly and softly with the wind, as one. The soft caress of the air met my cheek and fluttered my short, layered dress, even tousling my amber hair. If only this was a reality, I could only think, as I floated gracefully with my tan eyelids closed without a care in the whole entire world.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?" a teenage boy's voice called from in front of me, rousing my conscience from its daze.

"Huh?" I responded confused by the way he named me.

"Excuse me, but why are you flying above the kingdom at this height? If you gain any more altitude, your wings will give in and you'll fall straight out of the sky. And why are you out this late at night any way madam?" the mysterious boy of whom I couldn't visibly see, only hear, asked me and motioned to the dark castle with his shadowed arm, leg? I couldn't tell at all. Wait a second. Did he just say the words _fly_ and _wings_? Oh gosh, I really have lost it, and I have someone here helping me to the brink of insanity like a wrong doer traveling down the eternal Lynx River in an old canoe.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. If I may ask, who are you?" then I stopped to rephrase my question. "No, wait. _What _are you exactly?" I asked again.

"My name is Cooro, Miss Swan, and i am a crow +anima. What about you? What's your name? And I already know you are a swan +anima, so you have no need to explain that."

"My name is Sakura Reed. Also, if you don't mind me asking again, what is this plus-anima thing you were talking about?"

"Well, Miss Reed, a +anima is like a creature that sticks by your side when you're in trouble. It disappears when you're older though so, that kind of stinks, but it comes to you whenever you're in need."

"Oh. Okay, one last question. Why were you calling me 'miss swan' earlier?" I questioned the boy again.

"Not to be rude, but don't you know you have big white wings on your back?"

"w-what?!" I exclaimed and looked at my back and I indeed saw a pair of snow white angelic wings sprouting out of the back of the fancy silk dress I was wearing. I just stared in exasperation at the mysterious sight and the person coughed for my attention again.

"As I tried to point out before, you are way too high into the air and if you stay suspended any longer you-"

"AH!" I screeched as my wings gave way and I flew from my blissful moment in the air strait into the scariest moment I have ever experienced in my life almost instantaneously.

_ Well, I guess that's my story for this life…_I thought to myself as I was spiraling towards the hard earth with a quickening pace. _How pitiful to just up and end right now._ As a last ditch effort I tried to flap my angelic wings but to no avail as they just sat there, pinned upon my back, like titanic obstacles that hindered my every struggle because it was too vapid. I guessed it was extremely arid or such, to make my useless exertion oh so very fruitless. _I wonder what death feels like. _I wondered as I closed my tanned eyelids covered in some light pink maquillage. _These inane wings! I thought even just the wing would keep moving, even if I still couldn't fly upwards still. That's a letdown for sure. But, it's not like anyone would be able to hear what I'm thinking anyways, seeing as to my death is approximately 5,000 feet away. Oh me and my stupid self! I'm about to die and all I can think about is the air and distance. What a lame ending to a life like mine. It doesn't matter anymore anyways. Good bye world. It was wondrous while it lasted._

Well, those were my 'final' thoughts _obviously_. Well, those kind of _would_ be my last thoughts, if a certain winged boy hadn't been chasing me through the dark skies frantically, screaming my name out like a lunatic. But, truly, he was.

"MISS REED!"

"Huh?"

Hold my hand!" he hollered; his voice barely reached my ears through the roaring winds. I obliged, shaking, as he pulled me to him. Beating his wings against the sky, he stopped our fall—just above the top of the nearest trees.

"Are you okay?" he said, gripping her fingers tightly. "Are you hurt anywhere?" When she didn't respond, he moved closer. "Miss Sakura. Can you hear me? I'm going to land, okay?" We touched the ground lightly and I fell onto his shoulder, completely spent from flying so far for so long. I only was able to murmur a single okay to him before I fainted and fell to the ground where he stared at me dubiously.

"SNOOOORE!" a tremendous snore came out of Keane's annoying mouth.

_ If I hear him snore like that just ONE more time. I'm just going to dub it as a 'Keane snore'._

"SNOORE!" another tremen- no- another Keen snore, ripped through the silent air like scissors through hair.

"Just. Wake. Up. Already!" I yelled and tried to wake him using any means necessary.

At first, I just rocked his shoulder gently, until that didn't work, so I quickly gave up with a smirk on my face and punched him on his slightly uncovered midriff. Even that didn't work, so I sent a barrage of punches everywhere possible on the poor little boy who –once- snored peacefully. After the fiftieth punch to his beaten body, he started to rouse from his, annoying, slumber.

"Ow. What the-? Myrrha? Why are your fists red? And why does my body hurt so ba-? IM GOING TO GET YOU! YOU JERK FACE!" Keane came to his senses and started to chase me around my large chamber.

"Learn how to not snore and I'll stop waking you like that, you jerk!" I called back playfully, even though I was running with all my might. _Why do I have to run away from Keane anyways? He's extremely fast anyways! Geez he's already on me now, why not make use of this situation anyways? _I thought and stopped sprinting and jumped around and picked up a rubber spider and through it at the boy.

"Oh hohoHO!" He said with emphasis on the last 'ho'. "Someone's going to get hurt now!"

"Oh, nuuuu~!" I said again and mime-ran away. Basically meaning I ran in place until my mocking got to him again as we both ran around.

The once silent air was now filled with the sound of things breaking, kids yelling, but at the most, laughter. I never guessed that that would be the last time I would true fully laugh out loud.

Mother burst into my room, breaking up our giggling fit. As I looked up at her, I felt my heart drop. Black smudges lined her eyes, where she had been crying, and her lips quivered, speaking silent words.

"What's wrong!?" Keane and I asked her in union completely scared, for mother _never_ cries in front of us, and most definitely _not_ like this.

"It's y-your father. M-m-Myrrha," she choked on her sobs. "H-he's d-dead!" She wailed, covering her tear-streaked face with pale hands.

And that was the end of my happiness.

* * *

**~**

~

!

**HEY GUYS~! i kept my promise~! new chapter within one year~! sorry it's called having my computer delete the file then having to re-write it then having my brother beta read it for me... yeah anyways... i have improved my writing greatly compared to the last chapter (which i am off to re-edit) and if they see this THANK YOU SO MUCH Sapphire Dragon 123! you gave me the best advice on the website ;) very grateful for that~! so... yeah i want to update sooner than a year on this story... but i just can't i have other stories im working on... i have a shared account as well with my sister Evalynn... here's the link: ~theweirdness2  
please check it out sometime~! we write mainly humor stories so ENJOY! and by the by HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENRI~! (+anima one) and yeah SO TILL I SEE YOU NEXT TIME~! (or until you troll onto the weirdness 2's page)  
JA NEH~!  
~~~~Jinnxe 'ForeverKuran' Kinomoto  
**

**4/30/13**


End file.
